More Than This
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Nunca le dije nada sobre lo que sentía, solamente me dediqué a molestarla por lo que como tampoco nunca le dije a nadie lo que sentía por ella, mi hermano Brick se terminó enamorando de Buttercup y ella igual. Todo eso me rompió el corazón.


**Powerpuff girls no me pertenece  
Basado en **_More Than This _**de **_One Direction_**  
Para: **_PinkGirl Directioner_

More Than This

Capítulo 1

_I'm broken_

**Butch POV**

Me siento destrozado, acabado y triste. Desde que mi hermano Brick está con Buttercup, no he sido el mismo. Es mi culpa por nunca haber demostrado lo que sentía por ella, cuando lo único que hacía era molestarla, presumirle que estaba con una chica, hacerle llegar la noticia de que me acosté con alguna chica de la escuela, todo para poder captar su atención, pero todo fue en vano. Como tampoco nunca le dije a Brick que me gustaba la chica de orbes verdes, él creyó que tenía el camino libre, solo contaba con eliminar a Mitch y listo, pero Mitch no era competencia. Yo creí que Brick iba a estar con Blossom en un principio, pero resultó que la chica se enamoró de Dexter y Brick se enamoró de mi Buttercup, los únicos emparejados son Bubbles y Boomer.

Cuando estamos en la escuela, lo único que veo es a ella, en lo único que me preocupo. A la mierda las clases, a la mierda todas las chicas que quise seducir, siendo que la única que me importaba era Buttercup.

Sentía mi corazón sangrar cuando la veía besarse con Brick, ya no me miraba, solo tenía ojos para él. Me dolía el hecho de verla con la gorra de mi hermano. Me ponía muy mal e incluso, aunque parezca increíble, me hacía llorar el hecho de que a veces ella iba a mi casa y se encerraba con Brick en su habitación. No hay que detallar qué es lo que estarían haciendo.

–Butch –me llamó Boomer – ¿Te pasa algo hermano?

Se me había olvidado que estábamos en clases de física, la guía la tenía en mi banco, Boomer me miraba confundido, yo solamente lo miré y le sonreí taradamente.

–No, no me pasa nada –dije – ¿Me das el resultado de la primera?

–Butch, ya la terminaste.

– ¿Qué? –miré mi guía y claramente ya la tenía desarrollada –Vaya, soy mágico –reí.

–Claro –rodó los ojos.

Boomer tampoco sabía qué era lo que me invadía la cabeza, y tampoco tenía intenciones de contarle, sabría que se lo tomaría muy a pecho y él también estaría mal.

–Oye –me dijo Boomer –Hoy hay una fiesta ¿Te animas a ir?

– ¿Fiesta? ¿En casa de…?

–De Princesa.

–Ah… verdad –dije desganado –No sé si vaya.

– ¿Por? Irán varias chicas que quieren ir porque creen que irás tú… Quizás puedas acostarte con una de ellas como acostumbras a hacerlo –regañó Boomer

–Quizás vaya, pero no es suficiente motivación.

–Vamos Butch, quizás encuentres a la chica de tus sueños –rió.

Cuando terminaron las clases, llegué rápido a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, subí el volumen de mi estéreo y me tumbé en la cama y comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas traviesas a las que les interrumpí el camino con mis manos.

Al otro día, en la tarde, Bubbles vino a buscar a Boomer y él me hizo colarme con ellos, pero no fue muy cómodo ser el violinista de esa relación llena de glucosa. Brick se había ido a buscar a Buttercup, algo que me había estremecido.

En la fiesta pude ver cómo todos bailaban emparejados, mientras yo, que si bien estaba bailando con una chica muy guapa, sentía que estaba bailando solo.

Había una cosa que deseaba más que todo en el mundo, deseaba que Buttercup cambiara de parecer, dejara de amar a mi hermano Brick para que por fin, me amara a mí, porque yo sé que la amaría más de lo que él la ama.

–No puedo –le dije a mi pareja que me quería besar –Lo siento, pero el Butch que siempre se besaba con alguna chica en una fiesta, desapareció.

Dejé a la chica hablando sola mientras yo me fui a casa, antes de salir de la casa de Princesa me volteé para ver por última vez a Buttercup, para mi felicidad, ella me vio y sonrió, pero luego Brick se volteó y si bien también me sonrió, esa escena me rompió el corazón.

Tengo que decirle todo lo que siento, no puedo callarlo más, me hace muy mal.

* * *

Hasta ahí el primer cap... ¡Espero les haya gustado! Me costó hacer pensar a Butch de esa manera... pero buee, la canción me ayudó mucho. Espero haya sido de tu agrado PinkGirl Directioner. **¿Reviews?**


End file.
